1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device in which a reading signal of a photoelectric conversion element is compared with a reference signal by the use of a comparator, a signal processing method of the solid-state imaging device, and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese JP-A-2005-311487 discloses a solid-state imaging device including plural pixel circuits each having a photoelectric conversion element, plural comparators, and plural column signal lines connecting the photoelectric conversion elements to the comparators. Each comparator compares the voltage of a column signal line and the voltage of a reference signal line and inverts its output on the basis of the voltage relation as the comparison result.